Mother's Revenge
by TrollWriter21
Summary: I watched as my mother died, killed by those no good Templars. I will get revenge, for my name is Liz Williams.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Assassin's Creed but I do own my Ocs (Hear that, their MINE!)**

A cold wind blew through the city of New York, scratching and biting at the poor people who were outside. The breeze picked up and blew against a figure perching on a rooftop, who grunted in annoyance at the sudden cold. The figure was called Liz and she was watching someone walking down below; a woman that wore a beautiful, silken purple dress.

Liz held her breath as she jumped down, landing safely in a cart of hay. Spluttering out hay, she grumbled to herself about the smell before leaping out. She neared the woman and stretched out her hand, the tips of her slender fingers grazed against the fabric of the woman's pouch. However Liz's target turned around and shot the cloaked woman a glare.

"Are you trying to steal from me Liz?" She asked, a hint of annoyance traced her words. Said woman scratched the back of her head nervously and smiled at the woman, her joke didn't go the right way.

"Sorry Charlotte, it was just an innocent joke." Liz said in an innocent voice. Charlotte whacked the annoying girl over the head and began to walk again, the younger woman followed while rubbing her head gingerly.

"You're not angry with me are you?" Liz asked, pretending to be hurt. Charlotte sighed again and stared at her sister. Why must she be so annoying all the time? Yet again, Charlotte counted herself lucky. Liz might seem such a nice girl to people she loved but if you're a stranger, Liz will turn aggressive and try to attack you.

"No... I'm not angry." Charlotte smiled, ruffling Liz's hair. She let out an angry cry and swatted Charlotte's hand away, before fixing the messy strands back into place under her hood. Charlotte noticed the building she was heading to and walked over, quickly followed by the younger woman.

"Home..." Liz whispered, looking at the building with happiness but pain as well. Charlotte looked at her with a sympathetic look; all this must still be painful for the poor girl. Liz took a deep breath while Charlotte opened the door, both of them walked in and stood there, taking in all the details of their house.

"You haven't been here for a while have you?" Charlotte asked, breaking the silence that was choking the air. Liz nodded before walking to the dining room; Charlotte stood there and stared at the mirror donned on the wall. She exhaled the breath she was holding and decided to follow her sister into the room, finding Liz pouring herself a cup of whisky.

"You said you would stop." Charlotte groaned, earning a glare from her sister. Liz only grunted in response and downed the glass of alcohol in one gulp, before shuddering at the taste. She placed the cup back on the table and pulled herself a chair, sitting down and propping her feet on the table. Jane hissed in annoyance and swatted her feet down, cleaning the area Liz's feet were just sitting.

"Are you still stealing?" Charlotte asked, hoping that Liz would at least give up stealing. Liz nodded and removed one of her gloves to reveal a ring, a silver band with a gem in the shape of an eagle rested on top. Charlotte shook her head and grabbed a chair, sitting down and staring at Liz in anger. Why must she always put herself in danger?!

"You promised me that you would stop." Charlotte whispered dangerously. Liz only shrugged at the question and leaned forward, her face emotionless despite anger bubbling in her stomach like an untamed river.

"I said I would think about it, that's hardly a promise." She growled. Charlotte's hand clenched together in frustration as she forced the words out of her mouth, anger clearly laced in them.

"And the men... are you still chasing after them?" Charlotte continued, as if she was in an interrogation. She never wanted Liz to go, in fact she forbid it after their mother died because of them. She never knew that Liz would leave for Boston and not come back for ten years.

"Yes, I managed to find one of them in the forest but the sneaky bastard had a child against a tree." Liz growled. Charlotte widened her eyes at the new information; one of the men had a child against the tree? Who would do such a horrible thing?!

"The child was knocked out and the men left, I had to check if he was alright; but soon I had to leave to chase after them. They got away..." Liz explained, anger twisted in her face at the loss of her target. Charlotte looked down at the table, worry for the poor child gnawed at her insides.

"That happened two years after I left New York... when I was fourteen." Liz finished. That's when Charlotte realized it, it was Liz's birthday today...

"So you're twenty-two today?" She asked. Liz seemed shocked at Charlotte's question, in all honesty she thought Charlotte had forgot about it. She nodded and stood up, before moving to her sister's side.

"I can't stay for long but... can I stay overnight?" Liz asked. Charlotte turned to the woman and nodded, and then lifted her finger to silence her.

"Only on one condition." She stared. Liz looked at her confusingly, before biting the bullet and asked.

"What?" Charlotte gave a sneaky smile, making her sister more nervous.

"No alcohol." Charlotte quickly moved out of the room before Liz could refuse her rule, leaving a pissed off woman behind.

-f-

Sunlight beamed out of the window and onto Liz's face, causing the woman to shift uncomfortably before cracking her eyes open. She stared at the white wall of her room before sitting up; the room she was in was bare except for a bed and a table. Groaning at the lack of sleep she got last night, Liz jumped out of her warm bed.

"At least I don't have a hangover..." She sighed thankfully; the pounding of her head would not be useful when she had hardly any sleep. Charlotte kept her up with that excessive snoring of hers until the point where Liz shoved a small pillow in her mouth; she didn't care if Charlotte had suffocated. Just then, Charlotte walked into the room with a mouthful of feathers.

"I see you still don't like my snoring." She growled, a few feathers fell out of her mouth as she spoke. Liz grinned at the sight and began to stretch her sore muscles; she didn't realize how sore she was until she went to bed.

"It's best if I leave now." Liz sighed. She didn't want to leave Charlotte but those bastards where still out there, she won't stop until her blade meets the throat of her last target. Charlotte looked sad at her confession and looked at the floor, Liz sighed at her sister's sadness.

"I could stay until sunset; it would be easier for me to travel under the cover of darkness." She attempted to compromise. Charlotte smiled at the offer and grabbed her sister's hand, pulling Liz out of her room and into Charlotte's.

"We're going to the market and you're going to get ready." Charlotte explained. Liz smiled at her sister, even though wearing pants made it easier to move about; she enjoyed wearing dresses just as well. Charlotte grabbed a dress with a light shade of yellow, measuring it against Liz's body to see if it would fit.

Taking the dress away, Charlotte grabbed several other pieces of clothing and instructed her sister on how to use them. After explaining everything to Liz, Charlotte moved to the door and looked back at her.

"Come downstairs when you're ready." She ordered, before disappearing from Liz's sight. Turning her sights back to the clothing on the bed, Liz ran the instructions Charlotte had just gave her through her head one more time before grabbing one of the clothes.

It took a while but Liz finally finished getting dressed and looked at her reflection in the full-body mirror resting the corner, smiling at how good she looked. It was so long since the last time she wore a dress, and she was enjoying every minute of it.

Leaving the room and moving towards the stairs, Liz realized that she would have some problems going down the stairs in the shoes she was wearing. She slowly placed one foot on the first step and then placed her other foot on the step below, she whined as she continued her slow trek down the stairs.

Finally though, Liz made it down the horrid stairs and walked into the dining room. Sitting there was Charlotte, wearing a dress similar to the one she wore yesterday but a darker shade of purple. Seeing her sister, Charlotte smiled at how beautiful she looked in that dress.

"Beautiful..." She smiled. Liz smiled at the compliment and looked at the front door, eager to go to the market and not have to worry about being caught.

"Are we going now?" She asked eagerly. Charlotte chuckled at her sister's impatience and stood up, grabbing Liz's arm to make sure she didn't fall over. Both of them walked to the door and slowly opened it, exposing themselves to the busy streets of New York.

"Come sister..." Charlotte whispered, taking a step out of the door and guided Liz out as well. The younger of the two sighed as her feet met the snowy ground, she didn't enjoy the cold or snow. Charlotte on the other hand enjoyed the way snow fell from the sky and landed softly on the ground, being a nature nut she is.

"Come on Liz." Charlotte smiled, tugging her sister away from the house and towards the market. It was amazing to be back at home...

-f-

The noises of the market rang against Liz's ears as she and Charlotte made their way through the several crowds walking the streets, scouring at numerous stalls as they walked. Something caught Liz's eye as she turned her head at the stall, on it was jewellery shining in the sunlight. One specific necklace stood out among the rest, it was silver in colour with several yellow gems resting on top of it.

"Charlotte, how much money do you have?" Liz asked. Charlotte turned her head to look at her sister, before looking at what she was looking and sighed.

"I don't have enough money for that, sorry Liz." She apologized. Liz pouted while still staring at the pretty necklace, when an idea popped into her head. She could steal the necklace and add it to her collection, she was a genius!

Charlotte however, caught on Liz's plotting to steal the necklace and began to drag the distracted girl away from the jewellery. A groan came from Liz as she glared at her sister; she so badly wanted that necklace!

"You never let me do anything." She huffed.

"If I could detect you trying to steal from me than I'm sure that a few guards can as well." Charlotte smirked. She enjoyed knocking Liz down a few blocks when she's acting as if she can do anything; sometimes she uses her fists instead of her common sense.

Liz struggled against Charlotte's grip when she noticed someone in the crowd, a man standing by the pub with a beer in hand and a good-looking woman in the other. Suddenly Liz realized who he was, one of the men who murdered her mother...

Anger bubbled in Liz's stomach as she released herself from Charlotte's grip and rushed towards the pub, ignoring the shouts coming from her sister. That man would die and she'd be the one shoving her blade in his throat, she would enjoy this.

The man noticed the woman's advances and reached for his pistol, before pointing it at the woman. Liz dodged the first shot with ease as the man was already slightly drunk, before raising her fist into his gut. Due to her inferior strength, the man simply flinched before grabbing Liz's throat, squeezing down against her windpipe with brute force.

Liz gasped for air as the man continued to increase the pressure, she would surely die if he continued like this! She looked around for anything to deter the man and saw the pistol he just had, but it was just out of her reach. Liz gagged as she felt herself fall into unconsciousness, she didn't want to die this way, she wanted to finally get revenge for her mother. Just then, a bang filled the air and the grip on her throat disappeared as the man dropped her. Liz landed on her bottom with a thud as she looked up, seeing the drunken man clutch his arm in pain; blood pouring from the limb like a waterfall.

Liz turned to see who have saved her and saw Charlotte holding the pistol, before dropping it to the ground in a shocked state. Liz nodded at her sister to thank her before standing up and drawn a blade from a strap under her dress, she held the blade at the man's neck with a smirk playing at her lips.

"Thomas Hickey?" She asked, glaring at the man so he would answer.

"Aye." He replied, his voice thick with an Irish accent. Liz retracted her blade and swung for the man's neck, she was going to kill him; she was.

"Time to di-" Liz began, before a bang rang through the air and pain spread through Liz's arm like wildfire. Dropping the knife to the floor, Liz screamed in pain as she clutched her arm to stop the bleeding. Turning her head, the sheer truth shook Liz's being as tear filled her eyes. Standing there was Charlotte; the pistol she had just dropped was in her hands and a smirk on her face.

"C-Charlotte?" Liz gasped, the pain becoming near-unbearable. Charlotte continued to smirk at her sister's pain as she neared her; Liz took a step back to maintain distance. Her mind was racing as she made sense of the situation, but she couldn't; this was no joke. Charlotte had just shot her sister...

"Christ Charlotte, why did you 'ave to shoot me?!" Hickey growled, annoyed at how Charlotte's plan had turned out. If he knew that he would be the guinea pig in this little 'Master' plan then he would have refused to do the mission, damn this bitch never tells him anything!

"C-Charlotte why?" Liz sniffed, tears now freely flowing down her face. Charlotte shot a disgusted look at her sister before smirking again, how pathetic the 'great' Liz looked now. It was... exhilarating experiencing this.

"Quiet baby sister." She giggled, resembling a psychopath. She walked towards Liz, who was frozen with fear and pain, and raised the pistol so it would rest between Liz's eyes.

"Just go to sleep..." She whispered, ready to pull the trigger. Seizing her chance, Liz grabbed the pistol with her uninjured hand and pointed it at Charlotte's foot. She pulled the trigger and the bullet flew into the fleshy foot of Charlotte, who gave a howl of pain and dropped the deadly weapon. Liz grabbed it and ran away as fast as she could, pushing her way through the crowds who were watching the whole scene play out.

Charlotte fell to the ground while holding her foot in pain, groaning as the pain rose to its peak. Hickey walked over to the lying woman and smirked at her pain, earning a glare from the woman Templar.

"Urts doesn't it?" He chuckled, receiving a face full of snow.

-f-

Liz gasped for air as she ran through the alleyways back to her home; she had to get her things before leaving. Tears kept falling despite her best attempts to wipe them away, how could Charlotte do that? She just shot her own sister, her only family left...

Pain gripped Liz's heart as she continued to cry, her legs now screaming at her to stop and take a break. She couldn't though, for she was afraid that if she did then Charlotte and the others would catch up to her. Yet again she did shoot Charlotte in the foot, she seriously doubted that Charlotte would be able to walk let alone run.

She finally reached the house and opened the door open quickly, causing it to slam against the wall with some force. Removing her shoes and throwing them to the side, she ran upstairs and into the room she was staying in. Charlotte had planned all of this, she knew that Liz wouldn't refuse to come with her to the market, she knew that Liz would notice Hickey and tried to kill him. That's when she would have killed her own sister...

Ripping off her dress, Liz grabbed her pants and shirt before fastening her belt around her waist. She then attached the sheath of her sword to the belt and grabbed her cloak, it green with dark purple trimming around the hood and down the front where you fastened the buttons together.

She finished getting dressed and turned to her dress, before tearing a strip off and wrapped it around her arm, hoping that it would at least stop the bleeding. Her vision was blurred a bit from the blood loss, lack of oxygen and her crying but she could still make out everything out.

Running down the stairs, Liz stopped while looking into the dining room. On the table was the bottle of whisky she was drinking yesterday, it could dull the pain of her arm and heart.

"When am I going to get another bottle of whisky this good?" Liz asked to herself before concluding that she would take the bottle, grabbing it from the table and shoving it into her cloak. Walking out the door, Liz took one last look at the house she lived in ever since childhood. She was going to miss this place...

Shaking off more tears, Liz made her way to Boston. She knew it would take her a while without a horse but she didn't have money to buy one, nor did she want to have a numb butt. Yet again, she will have sore feet as well as a sore arm. As she kept thinking on how she will get to Boston, her eyes darted to a horse tied up to a post. No one was near it; it would be so easy...

Looking around to see if anyone was around, Liz made her way to the horse and untied the reins tying the beast to the post. Straddling the imposing horse, Liz heard shouting not too far behind her and turned around. She saw a man running towards her and made an educated guess that he was the horse's owner; she raised her finger to the poor man and yelled for the horse to run.

The creature snorted at the command and began to gallop away, leaving its previous owner behind in the dust. Liz lowered her body so it was parallel to the horse, her body bouncing up and down as she galloped down the streets. She barely dodged a few civilians and received very rude comments; she ignored them as she noticed the forest engulfing the area in front of New York.

As she exited the busy city, Liz gasped quietly to herself as she saw a carriage to her far right. Standing there was Hickey alongside several men while one man was talking to Charlotte; he was wearing dark blue clothes with a tricorn hat hiding his greying hair. The way he was talking to Charlotte indicated that he wasn't happy, while Charlotte stared at the floor the whole time. Liz turned her face away from the whole situation and began to cry again, resting her head against the horse's neck.

"Charlotte..." She whispered, before her body shook with sobs. The horse didn't slow down even when it entered the forest, continuing its journey to Boston as its rider continued her sobs.

-f-

Charlotte looked over to the forest while Haytham continued shouting at her, her body leaned against the carriage for support because of her injured foot. She saw Liz leave New York and enter the forest on a horse, yet she chose not to say anything, she could've given her sister up for the Templars to shoot her down. But she didn't, she held her tongue as Liz escaped into the dark forest.

"Are you listening?" Haytham growled. Charlotte looked up at the Grand Master and glared at him, anger clearly written on her face.

"I have injured my target and would've killed her if Hickey's pistol wasn't shit!" She growled. Hickey heard her insulting his weapons and walked over angrily, a snarl on his face.

"If you didn't shoot me in my arm then that girl would've been dead!" Hickey growled. Charlotte shot a look at him and straightened herself up, still only measuring up to Hickey's chin.

"If you haven't missed her in the first place the-"

"Enough!" Haytham shouted, stopping both Templars from ripping each other apart. He pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stifle an oncoming headache; these two bickered as much as children!

"Just get in the carriage, we're heading for Boston." He ordered. Both Hickey and Charlotte nodded at their Master and boarded the carriage, Hickey jumping on first before closing the door in Charlotte's face. She growled in annoyance and started shouting curses at the Irishman inside, Haytham shook his head at the two's refusal to co-operate and opened the door again. He stepped into the carriage and turned to help Charlotte in as well, who once in punched Hickey in his sore arm as punishment for shutting the door.

"Bitch!" He growled, holding his arm in pain again. Haytham groaned at having to sit in a carriage with Charlotte and Hickey for hours, at least Lee was in the carriage to keep Haytham from killing the two.

_This is going to be a long trip..._ He thought to himself as the carriage began to move, Hickey than decided to tease Charlotte a little more.

"Need a leg to stand on?" He chuckled, receiving a punch to the dick.

**Lol I do love this story and I will continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Assassin's Creed, but I do own my Ocs.**

Trees continued to pass Liz as her horse galloped through the forest, the rhythmic sounds of the beating of hoofs seemed soothing to her ears. Shuffling uncomfortably in the saddle, Liz groaned in pain as her head rested against the large beast's neck. Her arm had long lost all feeling and her body began to feel weak enough that she couldn't even lift her head.

She needed to get to Boston or at least find a small village so her arm could be healed, the lead of the bullet was embedded in the flesh of her upper arm. It felt heavy as the useless limb swayed side to side, in rhythm to the horse's gallops. Dry lips parted slightly as breathing became more difficult, she badly needed to find people. If Liz continued going on like this, she wouldn't survive another day...

Fate seemed to be against Liz as howls rang through the forest, seemingly ringing off of the trees. The horrid noises startled the horse as it reared up, sending its rider tumbling to the ground with a thud. New pain began to spread through Liz's arm as she screamed in pain, startling the horse even more as it galloped off.

Laying there in the snow, Liz's breathing became shallower as more of her strength disappeared. She tried to move her body to escape whatever was after her but her body refused to move, instead simply twitching as she tried to move the muscles in her limbs. The howling grew louder as figures appeared in the mist, scaring the poor woman beyond her mind.

Sweat rolled down her face as she continued her futile attempts to move her legs, the wolves saw how easy prey she was and closed in on the kill. As the snarling beasts began to circle her, Liz managed to move her body as she slowly got up, her hand sneaking into her pocket to grab a knife. The wolves noticed her advances and closed in on her, leaping at the cloaked person to try and get at her throat.

Liz yelled in pain as she swung for one wolf, managing to pierce the drooling animal in the skull. The sheer weight and momentum of the dead wolf hit her in the chest, sending her sprawling on the ground. Now pinned by the dead weight and unable to defend herself, Liz looked at the incoming pack. She cried out in desperation for someone to come and save her, she didn't want to die from being ripped apart by wolves.

Suddenly a roar shook the ground and the beings of Liz and the pack of wolves, which all whimpered at the noise and ran off yelping. Looking around to find the source of the noise, Liz finally saw the beast that scared off the wolves. Panic ran through her body as she struggled to free herself from the corpse pinning her to the ground, the creature stood on to legs to get a better view of its struggling prey. It was a bear.

"H-HELP!" Liz screamed, staring at the bear with fearful eyes. The beast was on all fours as it looked ready to charge at her, a roar ripped from its snout again as it stared at the trapped woman. Another scream escaped Liz's lips as the bear charged, she was now facing the inevitable; she was going to die...

Suddenly though, an arrow flew through the air at incredible speed and accuracy and hit the bear in the snout. The creature roared in pain as it backed away from Liz, who was on the verge of unconsciousness as she watched a boy jump from the trees. She couldn't make out any details about him as she couldn't even see her own hand if it was in front of her face, the growls of the bear was all she could hear before a sickening crack could be heard rang through the air. The bear stopped making noises, not a growl nor a roar. Nothing. All Liz could hear was a thud as if a sack of logs had been dropped and the slightly loud breathes of the boy who had just saved her, she wanted to thank him but couldn't find the strength or pride to say.

Darkness was engulfing her vision as Liz felt the weight of the wolf leave her chest, finally allowing her to breath. Hands could be felt picking her up and her injured arm fell uselessly by her side, the boy than began to walk in an unknown direction. Liz felt her heart racing as she couldn't see where they were going, her lips opened to say where she was going.

"B...Bos...ton..." She whispered, her throat was incredibly dry and the cold air stung terribly. The boy looked down at the elder woman; she was heading to Boston and yet was going the wrong way? The boy nodded even though he knew Liz couldn't see and was unconscious; he didn't mind carrying her to a nearby house so she could be treated for her arm. She was surprising light, heavier than a girl around his age but lighter than a woman her age so he could easily carry her for a while.

"Don't die on me yet..." he whispered, breaking off into a jog-like run in the direction of the house.

-f-

Liz awoke with a startled gasp, sitting up quickly and looked around to see where she was. The room was unfamiliar to her and caused panic to flow through every fibre of her being, where was she? Liz took a deep breathe to try and calm herself while trying to remember what happened to her, all she remembered was that she was attacked by a pack of wolves and was pinned to the floor by one, then a bear appear and everything went blurry. That's when... when the boy appeared and rescued her by killing the bear, he then took her somewhere and she fell unconscious.

Noises could be heard just outside the door, causing Liz to grab a nearby candle to defend herself. The door opened slowly to reveal an elderly woman, wrinkles covered her face as the woman's hair was nearly white in colour, making it look the opposite from Liz short black hair. The woman saw that Liz was awake and smiled, before taking the candle out of Liz's hand and showed a bowl of food to try and calm the injured woman down. It seemed to work as Liz slowly took the bowl while muttering a 'thanks', before eating the hot stew with a look of surprise that it tasted this good!

While watching Liz eat, the elderly woman took a glance at bandaged arm holding the bowl. Liz should have been considered lucky as if that young boy waited another few hours; the arm would've been amputated and would've caused emotional scarring to the poor woman. Now all the woman wanted to know was how Liz got that injury, it wasn't from a normal spat between husband and wife nor brother and sister. She got into a serious fight and left with a shot wound to the upper-part of her arm.

"How is your arm feeling darling?" The woman asked, her voice nothing but a throaty croak. Liz halted her feast and looked at the elderly woman, now that she mentioned it; her arm had regained its feeling and could move. It could only move a certain amount though as Liz suspected, it would take some time for the wound to fully heal.

"It's feeling fine." She replied, now placing the bowl on the table and stared at the woman. Even though she took Liz in and bandaged up her arm, Liz couldn't trust the woman just yet in case she was really working for the men who killed her mother; just like Charlotte...

"I also noticed this in your cloak." The woman added, holding up Liz's whisky bottle so she could see. Liz went to grab the bottle when the woman pulled away, earning a growl and a glare from the youngster.

"Give me the bottle." Liz spat, her hand still stretched out waiting for the woman to pass the bottle. The woman kept the bottle out of reach as she studied the girl's face; this one has been through a lot of pain and so drinks her problems away. How unhealthy...

"Why is such a beautiful woman like you drinking this horrid stuff?" She asked. Liz was caught off-guard by the question and looked at the floor, all the pain she's been through flooded her mind as a single tear slid down her face. Liz quickly wiped away the pesky tear and glared at the woman, anger at the woman's nosiness bubbled up from her stomach up to her mouth as she snarled.

"That is none of your business!" Grabbing the bottle, Liz removed the covers and stood up. She was only wearing a shirt that wasn't hers and her underwear, so she grabbed her pants that were resting on a nearby chair and put them on in frustration. After that ordeal, Liz grabbed her cloak and buckled the neck area around her slim neck. She gave the woman one last glare before moving to leave the room, however the woman began to speak.

"If only your mother could see you now..." She whispered. Liz heard the words and turned around, her face covered in a shock expression as she heard her mother being mentioned. The woman saw the shocked expression and turned to Liz, a look of disappointment masked her wrinkled face.

"Your mother would've been so disappointed to see you like this." She sighed. Anger spread through Liz's body like wildfire as her lips pulled back in a snarl, no one mentions Liz's mother and gets away with it!

"How _dare_ you mention my mother! You don't even know he-"

"Know her? Please child I knew Anna before you were even born!" The woman snapped, silencing Liz to the point that she even whimpered in fear. The woman stood up and turned to face her, anger clearly displayed on her face as she continued to speak.

"You think that if you acted this way then I would just allow it?! You think you are an adult when all you are is a bratty child that throws a fit whenever she can't have her way! Grow up!" The woman snarled. Liz recoiled from the woman's hostility and stared at the floor, shame replacing the anger she previously held onto. The woman then almost immediately softened and sat back down, patting the side of the bed to make Liz sit down. Moving to the side of the bed, Liz sat down and looked at the woman with curiosity.

"You said you knew my mother?" She asked, her emerald eyes sparked with interest. The woman sighed at her outburst and nodded, leaning back into her chair as she prepared her story.

"Yes I knew Anna; she was a gentle soul and my friend for a long time. Do you know of the Assassins and Templars?" The woman asked. Liz gave her a deadpanned look and tilted her head slightly in confusion, Assassins? Templars? What were they?

"Basically they are two organizations that were fighting each other ever since the First Crusades and are still fighting now, what and why they are fighting for I do not know. But your mother was an Assassin, and one of the apprentices to 'The man on the hill' Achilles." The woman began. Liz leaned forward slightly, completely engulfed in the story of Assassins and Templars but one fact shocked her. Her mother was an Assassin and never told her or Charlotte...

"However after a while, Anna suddenly cut our connection and stopped talking to me. I was shocked at first and after a while went to New York to find her, only to..." The woman paused. Liz knew the ending to this story and looked to the floor.

"You mother was killed, hanged by men dressed in the Red Cross. She was murdered by Templars..." The woman finished.

"I know... I was twelve at the time." Liz confessed. The woman looked at her in shock before quickly recovering; instead she stood up and walked over to a box that was resting on top of a chest of drawers. Opening the box, the woman took out a small bag and turned to face Liz. Handing over the bag, Liz opened it and stared at the contents with awe. She grabbed the object inside and lifted it to the light, it was a necklace laced with several wolf teeth.

"Wow... It's beautiful." She breathed, before putting the necklace around her neck and stood up. The woman admired at how much Liz resembled Anna, from the same colour of hair to the colour of skin and the necklace resting around her neck. The woman moved towards Liz and placed her hands on the younger woman's shoulders, an easy feat as Liz was short for her age.

"It's time for you to continue your way to Boston." The woman said. Liz nodded before realizing one more thing, the boy who rescued her...

"Did you see the boy who brought me here?" She asked. The woman nodded and removed her hands, looking at Liz with skilful eyes.

"He's a Native boy, only stayed long enough for me to say that you would be fine and then he left. Not one word." The woman explained. Liz thought deeply, he stayed just to find out if she was fine? Would she see him again to thank him?

That would have to wait as Liz exited the house, a horse snorted at the new girl's appearance. The girl turned to the woman and pointed at the horse, saying no words the woman nodded and Liz took it as permission to use the impressive beast. Saddling the horse, the woman stopped Liz before she could gallop away.

"Before you go... I have something to say." The woman admitted. Liz looked at the woman confusingly before nodding, the woman sighed before staring straight into Liz's eyes.

"Live your life... don't take the path of revenge." The woman pleaded. Liz looked in the direction of Boston before looking back at the woman, nodding at the request and yelled for the horse to go. The beast whined at the order and galloped away, leaving the woman behind with hopes for Liz's future.

Liz leaned against the horse as they jumped over a fallen tree, the woman's request still fresh in her mind. A look of sadness spread across Liz's face as she took out the whisky bottle hidden deep in her cloaks, staring at it for what seemed forever.

_I'm sorry... You might've healed the wound in my arm but you didn't heal the wounds in my heart._ Liz thought to herself, taking a sip of the whisky to drown her emotions out.

_Only alcohol can numb my pain..._

-f-

Boston was quiet as Liz arrived, the sky a beautiful mixture of orange, red and pink. Dismounting her horse, she guided it to a nearby stable and tied her horse to the post. She won't need her horse as much considering Boston wasn't as large as New York, but it was getting there slowly. Looking around for some shelter for the night, Liz settled for a nearby open window. She didn't care if she got caught; all she wanted was a nice warm bed and shelter if it rained.

Propping herself against the wall, Liz ran up the wall and grabbed a brick that was sticking out of the wall. Grunting as she pulled her entire body up the wall, she grabbed the sill of the window and pulled with all her might. Finally she managed to pull herself through the window and jumped onto the floor with a dull thud, she cursed at her feet for being so noisy before looking around.

This room seemed to be the attic or something so it would do for now, grabbing some fabric that was discarded in the corner, Liz began to create a make-shift bed while using her cloak as a blanket. Finishing the bed with a smile on her face, Liz lay down for the night; staring out of the window and watching the stars twinkle in the dark sky.

"I miss home..." Liz whispered, tears streaming down her face as she slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

-f-

Charlotte groaned as the carriage finally stopped, indicating that they reached their destination. Lifting her head, Charlotte realized that she had fallen asleep about half-way through the journey. She looked around and saw the door open, allowing Haytham and Lee to leave the cursed carriage while Charlotte needed help due to her shot foot.

"Need 'elp?" A familiar Irish voice asked, causing Charlotte to jump slightly. She never liked feeling tired; it made her sluggish and slow to react if something happened. Turning around to see a hand in her face, Charlotte looked up at Hickey to see him smirking. He was loving the fact that Jane couldn't walk properly!

"Are you sure you can pick me up with those tooth-pick arms?" Charlotte shot back, earning a growl from the Irishman. Hickey shot her a look and simply looked away, moving to the door and getting off. Charlotte blinked and stared at the space Hickey had just occupied, she couldn't believe it; he had just left her!

"Hickey you son of a bitch! Come back and help me, you-" Charlotte was cut off as someone appeared by the door, it wasn't Hickey but Haytham. Said Grand Master stretched out his hand for Charlotte to grab, who almost immediately did and moved to get off the carriage. She used Haytham's shoulder to loosen the weight that was applied to her injured foot and sighed in relief as she reached the ground, turning to Haytham and bowed in respect.

"Thank you Sir." She thanked. Haytham waved off her words and supported her weight on his shoulder, helping her to walk into the building that all Templars occupied.

"Don't thank me yet." He grunted. Charlotte was heavier than he predicted and it wasn't wise telling her that, she was always jealous of how light Liz was despite being younger than Charlotte only by a year. The woman sighed and rested her head on Haytham's shoulder; fatigue soon set in as Jane felt her body sag. As both Templars entered the main room, Charlotte saw Hickey sitting in one of the chairs getting his arm treated. Both of them glared at each other until Charlotte reached one of the other chairs, a sigh of relief escaped her lips as one of the doctors checked her foot.

A yelp suddenly filled the air, causing Jane to sit up in alert. She turned to the source and saw that the doctor had wrapped the bandage around Hickey's arm too tight, causing the man some pain and discomfort. The doctor jumped at the yelp and quickly scrambled to remove the bandage, Charlotte smiled at the incident playing out in front of her and turned to glare at the doctor, seeing if he would even dare to make that mistake.

"Hey Hickey?" Charlotte said. Said man turned to the woman and gave her a suspicious look, unsure on whether to answer her or not. Finally he decided to answer as curiosity got the best of him, causing him to sigh in annoyance.

"Aye Charlotte?" He asked. Charlotte turned her head and gave Hickey a devious smirk, making the Irishman even more nervous at what she will say.

"Want me to lend you a hand?" She joked, receiving a glare from the annoyed Templar and a pillow to the face. Charlotte let out a cry of surprise and threw the pillow back, hitting her target square in the face. Both doctors sighed in frustration as they could not work if both Charlotte and Hickey kept acting as if they were children, finally both Templars settled on glaring at each other while the doctors continued their work.

Charlotte just couldn't wait until she could go to bed...

**That's one more chapter done!**


End file.
